Cat: A tale told in diaries and dirt scratches
by Serpent Tailed Angel
Summary: When Lucia's bad luck leads him over the edge of a cliff it turns out that the chance encounter it brought might have been the biggest stroke of good luck he's ever had.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Not only do I not own these character (Fanfic, duh) but I own no knowledge of falling off canyons, so if this seems unrealistic THAT'S WHY! I claim no chracters and I claim no realism.

**Prologue**

**June 28th **  
**That's what was written in the dirt where I found him, at least.**

It happened so fast it was hard to believe it had happened at all. If my life hadn't sucked so much up until that point I might not have been able to believe it had happened to me, but really it's just my luck that this happened.

I took me a moment to realize what had happened. One second I'd been walking over to some idiot who'd been causing a stir to scold him, the next I was tumbling down the edge of the canyon. I hadn't been as stupid as to get close to the edge. The ground gave out beneath me. My shoulder had clipped the edge as someone tried to grab me. I think it's broken.

I'm being wordy cause I think I'm about to die. The wind willl probably blow this away anyway. I'm getting really dizzy now, so I'd just rather write than walk.

I fell for a while. I tried grabbing bits of the cliff that stuck out, but that didn't help. In fact, it made it worse. My hands are all cut up now. It hurts to hold this stupid stick I'm writing with.

My leg hit a larger ledge. I could _hear_ it break. I feel sick thinking about it, but maybe that's just the blood loss.

Gah, hard to think.

I fell into a river after that. Lucky me it was deep, or not, since it just means my death is slower and more painful than just going splat. It was really hard to stay at the surface to breath, so I had to remove my armor. I managed to keep the sword for a little while. I used it as a support since my leg would probably never recover if I survived. It sure as hell can't support my weight right now. I don't think I walked very far. I doubt I'll be found.

My vision's gettting blury.

I don't know where I cut my eye up, but I can definitaly feel blood coming from it. It hurts something awful to. There's blood all over the handle of Decalogue now. I wonder how much I lost.

I wonder if anyone will find me.

Not that it matters.


	2. Chapter 1

**June 28th - Cattleya**

I found a boy! He was collapsed by the river. He wrote something out too. A lot actually, considering that he was injured.

His handwriting gets worse towards the end. I scribbled it all down really quick, trying to make it more legible, while I was bandaging his wounds. It's lucky for him that I was too scared to take the high road through the mountains. I wouldn't have found him unconscious otherwise. From what he wrote, it looks like it was lucky for me too. That path wasn't safe at all. There's supposed to be a town at the end of the river. Maybe they can treat him there. I just hope he'll survive the trip.

**June 30th 68 - Cattleya**

He hasn't woken up yet. Sometimes he whimpers slightly, or even cries a little in his left eye. The right is bandaged up so I can only assume he cries from it too. Assuming he didn't tear out a tear duct.

It's been two days since I brought him here. This town's small, just like Garage Island, so they don't have a lot of medical equipment, or even a hospital, but he's been wrapped up like a mummy and they're keeping him in a spare room in the inn. I'm staying here too. Between the two of us we take up all the rooms they rent out. They don't get much in the way of visitors this deep in the mountain.

There's a little café here in town where the couple of villagers about Haru's age hang out. I'm working their part time to pay for the inn and save up for supplies for when I head back out soon. That's what I tell the villagers, of course. I want to stick around make sure this boy's alright, though. He looks like he's Haru's age too, so I can't bring myself to leave him behind while he still hasn't even woken up, and I want to know if he'll heal completely or not. It'd feel like a good omen to have him recover.

**July 2nd - Cattleya**

He woke up! But he won't talk to anyone, not even to tell people his name. He seems real upset. I guess I'd be too. He won't move much, so I think he's still in a lot pain too, and that can't improve his mood. He didn't acknowledge I was there when I asked him if he needed anything. I made a lot of offers to try to comfort him or get someone who knew more about medicine, but he refused to even make eye contact with me.

It's okay. He's just upset about what happened.

**July 3rd - Cattleya**

Lucia Raregroove can go to hell! And they can laugh at him there for having a girls name. Or for being blond. Or for being a mean person, or something. I'd _never_ have let Haru grow up to act like that!

He was trying to sit up when I came into his room this morning and I told him to lie down and not try and work while he was injured. His shoulder isn't so good right now according to the doctor (or the closest thing this town has to one) so he shouldn't be using it. When I tried to explain that to him he snapped at me and said some nasty stuff about how I was that 'stupid girl that bugged him all day yesterday' and how I should just mind my own business.

I _thought_ he was still just upset, so I told him politely that I was the one who found him at the bottom of that canyon and taken him here.

His show of gratitude, or lack of, was shocking. He just said "So?" and told me to leave him alone. I cussed him off before I left. I've dealt with bad boyfriends before. I'm not going to take crap like that from another guy.

I should have left him to die!

**July 5th - Cattleya****  
**

I feel a little bad about what I said to Lucia. I peeked in his room and happened to catch him crying. He's probably still really upset about what happened. Different people handle that shock and stress like falling off a cliff and ending up seriously injured differently. I'll give him a little more time before I let his attitude get to me.

I brought his lunch in after that and asked if he was feeling any better. He didn't speak to me at all, which is actually a little worse than acting rude like he had before. I offered feed him if his arms were too sore, but he insisted that he could do it himself and shooed me out of the room.

He's kind of cute, actually. He's got blond hair and these really bright golden eyes. That is, I think they're both golden. Maybe the left one is a different color. That'd be cool, but it's just wishful thinking, isn't it? Next time I get to a town with postal service I'll send a letter to Shuda. He gave me the address for a place he stops by often so I could contact him. Neither of us own a phone, that is. I might buy one if I can save up enough.

I have to go now. I need to make supper for Lucia too. (When I help the inn keeper cook I get a discount on meals and room.)

**July 6th**_ - _**Cattleya**

Lucia just fell asleep. I gave him an herb that's supposed to act as a painkiller, it made him really drowsy. His speech was slurred right before he finally fell asleep, and it loosened up his tongue a good deal. From what I got from him, he seems to have had some job that involved fighting a lot. He seems young for that, but Haru's young too, and he's saving the world.

I hope Haru's alright.

When I mentioned Haru, Lucia said something crude that boiled down to 'he's safe last I heard'. That's good to know, but I didn't think to ask how he knew that. I wish I had. He'll probably be faking being mute again once he wakes up.

His birthday's tomorrow too, the same day as Haru's. I told him the date and he said that. I'll have to get him something. Maybe a few chocolates from the café. It must be awful to be stuck in bed with injuries like his on your birthday. Haru would always throw a big celebration for me, but I don't think Lucia would appreciate that. A small gift seems like a much safer bet.

I wonder if he likes milk or dark chocolates? Maybe I should get the assorted ones to play it safe.


	3. Chapter 2

As of 10/30/12 this story is receiving minor updates for massive typos and general bad sentences. (I'm not completely rewriting it. I don't have the time.) Chapters with bolded dates are updates. Chapters with italicized dates have not yet been patched up.

**July 7th - Cattleya**

Lucia's so funny! He got all worked up when I gave him the chocolates with his lunch. I mean, he was really angry. I was almost in tears over it because I thought he was such a jerk. He said all sorts of stuff about how stupid I was and his usual rude bit. I stormed out his room trying me hardest not to cry! Then I thought of something nasty to say back, and I was going to.

As has become habit, I peeked in first. (His door doesn't shut properly. There's no one in town to fix it.) He was smiling much more brightly than anyone's seen him do since I found him, and was carefully setting the box down beside his bed. Even when I came in to check on him after supper he hadn't eaten any, but it must have meant something to him.

I'm glad he's happy, but it's odd that he doesn't like people to know when he's pleased.

**July 8th - Cattleya**

I told Lucia he had to have a chocolate with lunch. He tried one and said it tasted like crap.

Two more were gone when I brought him his supper. He didn't say anything about it.

**July 9th - Cattleya  
**

Roger, the man who owns the café kept me late today. Ryan and Monique made a huge mess. They even overturned some of the tables. They had a really nasty fight. I'm the only employee there. Roger injured his back in the mountains not to long before I came here, so I had to clean it up all on my own. I won't get any bonus pay for my extra work since this is a small town and there's not a whole lot of money for a small café to make.

My hands smell like a combo of deep fried grease and coffee. I don't even know where the deep fry came from, since the café just serves drinks and sandwhiches. There must be a restaurant nearby that cooks fried food. I haven't gone into all the business buildings in town yet, which says something about how much time I've spent with Lucia since there are only four streets to the whole town.

I'm going to go shower. I want to get rid of this stench.

I'm used to Haru doing all this work. He was always helping out so much that I became lazy. I had to relearn how to cook after he left.

**July 12th - Cattleya  
**

He's giving me these nasty death glares for writing right in front of him while he's awake. I just told him I'm a psychology student trying to examine his state of mind after such a horrible turn of fortune. He asked me "What turn of fortune?"

I said "You fell off a cliff, didn't you?"

"How is that a turn of fortune?" He asked.

"It's unlucky."

"And?"

I guess he's one of those people who just attract bad luck. He also said something about how if he had his sword (and a working shoulder was implied) I wouldn't dare annoy him so much. I remember there being a somewhat bloody sword near where I found him. It looked more like he bled all over it than like he cut something with it but…

Maybe I'll go get it for him. I'll bring some camping supplies, just in case. It took me half a day to carry him to town from where I found him. Thank God I found him when I did. He was barely alive he'd lost so much blood by the time I got him here.

He just threw a pillow at me. I guess he's really annoyed that I'm writing all of this. He's so funny.

He's not getting that pillow back.

**July 15th - Cattleya  
**

Lucia's sword reminds me of Haru's, because it's so big and heavy that you have to wonder how anyone could use it with any degree of proficiency. It probably wouldn't make it any easier on him that he's got a bad shoulder now, though from what I've heard the shoulder will heal up just fine. It's his leg and eye the doctor seems really worried about.

If Lucia hadn't landed in the river, would the rest of his body have been as broken as his leg? I was told it snapped completely in a couple places. It already looks awful, he's got bruises and fractures all over the place. He might attract bad luck, but you've got to be pretty lucky to fall from such a height and live with most of your injuries only being bruises or fractures.

I want to show him his sword, but I'm _so_ tired after dragging it back. I think I'll just go to bed. I already told the innkeeper what it is so I'll leave it here in the lobby. I'll clean it off tomorrow and show it to him.

**July 16th - Cattleya_  
_**

He threw the pillow at me again. He doesn't like it when I write around him. I guess because I told that silly lie.

His eyes lit up when I showed him that I got his sword back. I asked him how he could use it and he said he didn't think he could anymore. To be fair, he said he couldn't use it until his leg heals up-if it does. I was more worried about his shoulder, but the leg was supposed to be pretty injured too. It's in a real thick cast. I had to wear a cast once. It really itched.

He's been a little more talkative since I brought him the chocolates, but he still says mean things abou-

He's yelling at me now. I just twisted is arm-his good arm. I wouldn't risk making his shoulder worse. He wadded his sheets up and threw them at me. The jerk! Now there are random scribbles all over my precious diary page from when they hit my hand. Geez.

I told Lucia to shut up. I'm testing his reactions a little. I'm starting to get to know when he's seriously being mean or mad, and when he's just faking it to cover that something I said or did made him happy.

I need to write to Shuda soon. I'm sure he'd love to hear about this, and I'd love to hear about Haru's well being. Lucia won't talk about it when I ask him now.

**July 20****th - Lucia  
**

Cattleya's such a pain making me write this stupid 'journal'. If you're reading this, I hope you go bald. You're stupid Haru's gonna be dead in a month. I don't even know why you care so much about that idiot.

**July 20th - Cattleya  
**

Lucia's a jerk. I tried to make him start keeping a journal. I guess he still thinks I'm a psychology student using him as my lab rat or something. I read his entry. I don't _usually _invade people's privacy, but I was just a little curious. He doesn't exactly open up about his feelings, after all.

I guess he didn't like the idea of having to write a journal entry. I wonder why he did anyway. It's not like I forced him to do it. It's not even like he wrote a great epic to pass the time. Was it really such a burden for him to write three sentences.

Maybe it has something to do with being out of chocolates. I doubt it, though. He seems a little more serious than that.

**July 23rd - Lucia****  
**

Cattleya stopped by my room and scribbled in her stupid notebook again. I wonder what she'd do if I burnt it. Probably tip my bed over. She's starting to retaliate more whenever I speak to her. It's really weird, but it's also a little refreshing. It's been a _really _long time since anyone stood up to me like that (Haru doesn't count, since I was trying to get him to fight me)

If you're reading this, the last I heard Haru went missing somewhere in Southernberg.

**July 24th**_ -_ **Cattleya**

Lucia's ended all his journal entries so far with "If you're reading this (insert bad news about Haru)" I guess he's nailed it, though. I've read every single one.

I keep pestering him for how he knows about Haru, but the most I hear from him is the stuff he makes up for his journal. At least, I hope he makes it up. He seems like the type to tell nasty lies just to upset someone.

His shoulders getting better, and the bandage got removed from his eye. He's blind in his right eye now, but he took the news relatively well. The eye has a washed out look to it that I'm told is common for injuries like his, but it's the same golden color as his other eye. It was silly of me to think it would have been a different color. I don't know where that even came from. He's got a these four really visible scars around his eye. He says the one that's almost vertical is the only new one.

Two different colored eyes. Lord almighty, why would I even consider that? Maybe being in this stupid town for so long is messing with my head. It's too close to home and too far from real civilization.

**July 25th - Cattleya  
**

He's unconscious right now. We gave him a lot of medicines to help numb pain and he passed out pretty fast after that. Maybe it's because he got the bandage off his eye. I have no idea what possessed him to do it, but he tried to get up and walk earlier today. Maybe having his shoulder get a lot better made him try.

The thing is, his leg _wasn't_ healing. The doctor had tried really hard to set the bone but he didn't think it was making much progress. Lucia must have toppled over the second he put weight on it. No one knew for who knows how long that he'd fallen because he didn't make any sounds to indicate that he was in trouble. He throws things at me often enough that the sound of something falling to the floor doesn't bring the inn keeper in anymore, and he never screamed in pain. He was in a lot though, his eyes were watery. We only found him when I brought in supper.

He's so rash. You'd have to be a determined and stupid to get up on that bad of a broken leg. He reminds me of Haru a little, only he has a harsher tongue, and blond hair, and really likes threats.

He's not all bad though. It might just be the way I see Haru in him, but I think there's something endearing about him. Maybe once his leg has healed enough to use crutches I'll see if he'll come with me when I leave town. I think I'd miss him otherwise.

**July 27th ****- Cattleya**

Lucia hasn't spoken since he tried to walk. I guess he's upset about his accident all over again, since he's taking so long to recover. There aren't any flower shops around, but all sorts of really pretty flowers are all around in the valley anyway. I'll pick one for him.

**July 28th**_ - _**Lucia**

I'm getting really sick of this whole recovery thing. Back at Demon Card they had a sorcerer who could at least speed up my recovery when I got hurt. Do people normally have to wait this long?

Do people normally come in and bother injured people so frequently too, or is Cattleya just weird like that? I wouldn't know. I wonder if she'd slap me for asking her. It seems like it's completely random when she does or doesn't fight back. She brought flowers for me today. They're really stupid looking pink ones that have some special meaning I've already forgotten.

I've never been given flowers before.

I'm going to start hiding this thing somewhere. I know she reads it whenever she gets the chance.


	4. Chapter 3

**July 31st - Lucia**

Cattleya has the flu even though it's midsummer, said some woman I don't know. She says she's the inn keeper. It's news to me. She hasn't visit in a few days. It's annoying when she's here, but it's real boring when she isn't. I don't know which is worse.

The flowers are withering now. She just ripped them right up without the roots so they've been dying fast.

It's really sad when the most interesting thing in your life is dying flowers.

I wonder if anyone from Demon Card is looking for me.

**August 4th**** - Lucia**_  
_

Still no Cattleya. I wonder if anyone else knows I'm here. Sometime I hear other voices outside the window, but no on else bothers to stop by and keep me entertained.

**August 5th - Lucia  
**

A month ago I was scared to death that I'd die when I fell off a cliff. Now I'm probably going to die of boredom.

I hope being dead is more exciting than this.

**August 6th - Cattleya  
**

Lucia was really happy at first to see me. I called him out on it and he went on for a while about all the ways it was boring to be locked up alone. Not that his door can lock-or even shut-but when you're leg is so broken that the doctor is afraid to hand you a crutch to get around with it probably feels the same as being locked up anyway. I didn't know he could get so talkative. It felt nice. It felt like I was really missed, though if other people came to see him he probably wouldn't have cared.

He was so much more talkative than normal that I almost thought he'd been switched out with some other injured blond. We held normal conversations for a while. Not just me talking and him occasionally saying something rude or, in really rare instances, making a comment. It felt nice.

Then I asked him how he knew Haru. I left home to look for him anyway, so I had to see if I could get some information. The conversation went downhill fast. It was so horrible I remembered it all.

"Lucia, I've been wondering, how do you know Haru anyway?'

"That's not important." So it must have had something to do with what he did before his fall, he refuses to tell me what that is. "Why do you care so much anyway? You're always asking."

"Well, of course I always ask. I'm worried about him. He's my little brother after all."

Lucia kind of stared at me for a moment before saying "Cattleya… Glory?"

"Yeah. He left a few years ago and I haven't heard from him since, but a friend came to our island once and told me some news about him." Normally people said 'I see no resemblance' or something like that. I was waiting for it.

"You're… Haru's sister?" Lucia was looking at me less like I was a freak and more like I was a traitor.

"Yeah. So how do you know him?"

"Get out."

"What are you-" saying. What did I do now? You're such a jerk. Weren't you just saying you were bored when I didn't come see you? Make up your mind!

Not that I got to say all that, since he interrupted "Just get the fuck out! I never would have spoken with you if I'd known you were that bastard's sister!"

"How _dare _you say that about my brother! He's always-" been there for me and almost decided not to save the world just so I wouldn't be alone. I didn't get to finish that one either.

Lucia grabbed me-with his good arm. All the fractures had healed up at a pace that shocked the doctors and the bruises had gone even faster. Speaking of bruises, I've got a massive one on my arm now. For a kid who fell of a cliff and spent a month in bed he's got a tight grip. Heck, for a kid who was born to human parents (I think he was, at least) he's got a strong grip. A demon grip.

"I never want to look at you again." Lucia told me "Fucked up leg or not, if I see you again I'll _kill _you. I can only hope, for your sake, that you're out of town once I'm walking again."

"_If _you're walking again."

He threw down on the ground. I got up real quick and ran out.

I wonder what happened between them. It seemed like they were horrible enemies. Haru isn't a bad guy, so is Lucia one?

OXXXXXO

**STA**: This story is officially my least popular. Even worse than that Rune Factory mpreg I dumped (ran outta material, interest, and the feeling that people cared if I stopped writing). Still, this is really fun to write, and I know at least _**1**_ person is following it. My DeviantArt posts even get someone who downloads it! And I always wanted to try romance. I usually include it in my stories, but never as the focus, so I'm gonna keep this up.

Every other story I've thought up involves Lucia being injured horribly in some way anyway. I'm afraid to post something for Fairy Tail since the manga has so many sudden aspects introduced for Gerard (the only one who really maters, as far as I'm concerned) so rapidly that anything I write today will be contradicted in a week.

Sorry this was so short a chapter, that seemed like a good spot to stop.

Review please.


	5. Chapter 4

**August 6th - Lucia  
**

Cattleya _Glory._ Why did I never ask for her last name? Crap. Damn. Fuck. Shit. Now what? Haru Glory's sister saved my life after I fell of a cliff. Not only will I never live that down, but he's bound to use that in every 'see the light' speech I get for the rest of my life if he finds out.

And she bought me chocolates. And she brought me flowers. She even brought new ones this morning. And she got my sword back. Shit.

What the hell am I supposed to do in this situation?

**August 13th - Cattleya**

I haven't gone back to Lucia's room. I stopped bringing him meals and I always run by his door when I have to pass on my way to work. He threw me really hard. I know it's silly of me to be worried, his leg won't be good enough to walk on for a long time, let alone chase me with, but I'm just a little scared that I'm wrong. What if I go in there and he gets up and attacks me again?

I haven't told anyone yet, but I think everyone knows. The large bruise my work uniform doesn't cover and my reluctance too bring him meals, which I fought for the right to do, make it a little obvious. Word travels fast in a small town too. the inn keeper give me odd looks whenever she sees me, but when she tries to ask I change the topic.

I need to go to work now. I'll come back later to help make dinner.

**August 13th - Lucia  
**

Cattleya hasn't come back since I yelled at her. It's really boring again. It's alright though, something's guaranteed to happen by the end of the day to put an end to my boredom once and for all. It is Friday the thirteenth, after all.

Right now I'm betting on the roof caving in on me. This inn, and the whole town from what I understood, is small, old, and shabby. Friday thirteenth and I'm inside. That's just begging for the roof to give.

Cattleya just ran by to go to work. She's been doing that since she stopped visiting. She used to stick her head in and let me know she was leaving.

Ah. The roof just creaked. Wonder how fast it'll take to me to bite it after it falls down.

**August 13 again -Lucia**

That does it. I'm going to try walking. Writhing in pain on the floor is a heck of a lot more interesting than lying in bed with nothing to do.

**August 13th again - Cattleya  
**

He tried walking again, and he's refusing the pain killer this time. The doctor (actually the brother of a doctor who just paid some attention to his brother's work before moving here) gave up on keeping Lucia in bed and handed him a pair of crutches. We had to show him how to use them and make him swear he _would_ use them when he tried to get up again.

Of course, I don't think he's the type who'd keep a promise.

**August 14th**_ - _**Lucia**

That stupid doctor finally gave me something so I could walk with my busted leg. Cattleya stayed in my room all night to make sure I didn't try walking right away though. I guess she's every bit as brain dead as her brother.

The inn keeper is standing guard today. I'm to wait a day after my fall, the doctor said. He also said if I try getting up without the crutches to many times my leg might not heal at all. He even removed the cast for a few minutes last night to make sure the bone was all still in place.

When I go outside, the first thing I'm going to do is go back to that pass and personally demolish every single cliff. No one he has any idea what's going on in the outside world, the most Cattleya knows is 'some bad people named Demon Card are causing trouble'. No one did squat about the piece of Sinclaire I have with me.

**August 16th - Cattleya**

Lucia was fast asleep when I left for work, but he's gone now. I still have a bruise was from when he attacked me, but I still want him to be okay, and I need to know about Haru. I want to know their relation.

It would probably be a bad idea to wait here for him to get back.

**August 19th - Cattleya  
**

Still no Lucia. I don't know if he just left of if something happened to him.

I'm worried.

**August 20th - Lucia****  
**

Cattleya went insane while I was gone. It's not like I was gone long. People have a tendency to freak out if I'm gone more than a day. It's not like I don't have a giant sword that I go around lopping any threat's head off with or anything (actually, I didn't bring my sword. I wasn't sure I could carry it on crutches).

It was kind of surprising. She'd been avoiding me like the plague for a while now, I didn't think she'd even notice I was gone.

I just yelled back at her. She started screaming. That reminds me, I learned a new swear word today.

**August 20th - Cattleya**

Lucia's back. He seemed just fine. I guess he must have actually gone out a lot before his accident, but he still has a bad leg. I shouldn't be worried. He said he'd kill me, I mean. But still… I kind of like him.

It's too bad there's no postal service here. I need to contact Shuda about this. He'd know what to do.

**August 27t****h - Cattleya**

He just got back from his second trip. He made this one shorter, I'm a little afraid to ask why. He hasn't hurt me since _then,_ but I don't want to push my luck.

I decided that I'm leaving town on Sunday. It looks like Lucia will be fine now, and I've saved up more than enough money to make it out of the mountains. He'll probably be happy to see me gone. I'm Haru's sister after all.

I'll have to ask Haru what happened between them when I finally find him.

**August 29th - Lucia**

My leg's hurting _really_ bad right now, so I'm just sitting in the inn. I'm sick of my room, but this really isn't much better. The person who I think is the inn keeper tried to make small talk with me, but I'm not too interested in that.

I want my stupid leg to heal already. Mother is getting impatient too. I can't move forward with my plan like this, and I sure as hell can't walk back into Demon Card with a busted leg. The sucky thing about running a criminal organization is that it's pretty easy to outlive your usefulness. It had better heal.

Cattleya just came out. She wants to know if

**August 29th - Cattleya**

I forgot how uncomfortable camping is. There isn't even a soft path of dirt, it's all rock. I have one nice bed roll and a few spare sheets. Lucia and I argued over who got out. I said he should have the bed roll since he was still injured, and he got all up in arms over it and insisted that he just use the sheets instead.

I really hadn't expected him to come along. I was passing by him in the inn lobby on my way out and noticed him writing something. I tried to get him to keep a journal earlier, when I stopped finding the notebook I gave him for it I assumed he gave up, but I recognized it so I had to ask if he'd kept writing entries, and he muttered something about hiding it.

I laughed, and he got all defensive like he's being now. It got him talking just a little bit, and he asked me why I had all my things with me, so I told him I was going, and he said if I wasn't going to be around to nag him anymore for wandering off than he'd head out too.

Sure, I'd toyed with the idea of taking him with me back before I knew what an a-hole he could be when he put his mind to it, but I'd abandon the idea after that little incident where he found out I was related to Haru. It surprised both of us when I said "If we're both leaving now, why not go together?"

I think only I was surprised when he said "sure" though. He shut his journal without even finishing what he was writing in it and got up. Aparently that and the sword, which he fetched quickly, are the only possessions he has. The others were at the top of the cliff or wherever he actually lives (he's admitted to having a home _somewhere,_ but I can't get him to tell me exactly where).

He just fell asleep (using only the sheets). I hope he doesn't hurt his back sleeping like that, it looks uncomfortable, but we've been hiking for long enough that I feel like I could sleep just about anywhere too. I should go to bed.


	6. Chapter 5

**August 31st - Lucia  
**

My leg still really hurts. I don't know if I'm using it too much, I don't think I've put any weight on it, but it still hurts something awful. I haven't mentioned it to Cattleya yet. She's determined to get out of the mountains, which I can't blame her for. The amount of supplies she packed would last one person enough time to go at a relatively leisurely pace, but split between two people it's only enough if we rush the trip. Aside from that, I think she believes Haru's waiting for her in the next town.

It's really bothering me, though. It aches all the time, and even feels like it's about to snap again if we've been walking for a long time.

If I'm seriously ever going to be able to fight again with this leg, then cats can grow wings.

**September 2nd - Lucia**

We can finally see the end of this stupid mountain range, which is good sense we only have about two more days worth of food and my leg feels like it's about to fucking break _again._

**September 3rd - Cattlera**

We just reached the foot of the mountains. According to the map the nearest town is a day away on foot, but Lucia's only got one foot. He won't say anything, but I think his leg is really bothering him. I've been pretending to need a break a lot more than I really do to give him a chance to get of it. He's never going to admit to needing one, though I think it's more out of some stupid manly pride than something sweeter like not wanting to worry me.

He didn't eat a whole lot for dinner. He probably realized we won't **really** make it to town by tomorrow, and were running really low on food. And he didn't stay up poking the fire as long as he usually does. I thought he'd be one of those early to bed early to rise people since the first time I ever saw him being active during the day and going to bed was the time we fought over sheets, but I guess he just didn't want to give me a chance to take the nicer bedding. I've managed to pin that down to feeling offended by my suggesting he needs it, as if I'm treating him like a cripple.

That's right. "Hey, Mr. Cripple, would you like to trek through mountains with me?"

Okay, it was more like **a** mountain. A really small one. But all the same… I really want to actually say that to him, but Mr. Cripple can still do some pretty strong damage. When we stopped to eat lunch he picked up some rocks and tried throwing them across the trail. "I want to make sure I can still aim with one eye." Was his excuse. He had this one rock he was aiming for. Considering he **does** only have vision in his left eye he hit a fair amount of times, but he seemed displeased by the larger number of times you missed. Almost depressed.

"If swinging that sword around is what you're worried about, it might be easier to hit from up close anyway." I told him. That cheered him up a little. His eyes are both cuter and creepy. The effect of having one look sort of bleached from being 'dead' gives it a bit of the heterochromatic look I'd been hoping for before the bandage came off, but there's this sort of coldness in his look that (appropriately) gives me chills. I told him earlier today he'd make more friends if he smiled more often, and he gave me a slasher smile.

I threw a rock at him.

He threw a rock back.

He missed.

OXXXXXO

**STA**: I'll stop there. Not because I feel it's plenty long enough (I know it isn't) but because I hate this newer Microsoft Word. It _SUCKS_. My little brother crashed our 'nicer' newer computer that uses the program so everyone started using the older one, which up until then only I used since it had the _nicer_ Microsoft stuff and a less effed up monitor. Within a week _that_ computer crashed too! THEN for some reason my mom was like "let's just fix the new one" so now I'm stuck using this one until she actually takes the old one into a shop that can leave it on a shelf for a week (The old one never takes less than a week to get fixed).


	7. Chapter 6

**September 4th - Cattleya**

The other day when I asked Lucia what the name of the mountain I couldn't repeat how he pronounced it, and neither of us could figure out how it was spelled, so I'm giving up on writing down where these entries are from. He laughed when he found out a second ago and said we're at town anyway so it didn't matter. The jerk looked over my shoulder just as I was starting to write after ending all those entries with "If you're reading this".

The very first thing he did after we rented a two bed room at the local hotel was crawl into bed. I asked him if he was tired, and he said he just wanted to lie on the bed, so I told him to shower first. (He didn't)

It felt good to bathe again. I wonder if Haru skips out on baths while he's traveling. He's been wandering for a while now, hasn't he? He'd better be wearing clean underwear when I find him.

**September 4th - Lucia  
**

It feels really good to be off my leg. Cattleya says we'll be in this town a while. She needs to get a part time job to save up for the next trip. It hurts to think it, but I should probably look for work too. This area is under Demon Card control, but it's loose. I never saw any point in wasting my resources oppressing a bunch of nobodies. I wish I'd insisted on more people guarding these areas. Then I'd have some way to contact Demon Card. On the way in I heard a rumor that I was dead.

Sooner or later I'll probably have to tell Cattleya I'm 'part of' Demon Card. I'm waiting until my legs good enough to walk on without support (running feels like asking for too much until I can get a sorcerer to work on it) or I've already been reunited with DC.

**September 6th - Cattleya**

It's not my ideal work place, but I found a club looking for a cute girl to carry drinks to tables and attract more male customers, and they're willing to pay me a lot. When I got back from my job today Lucia asked me if he should be working too. There's not really much he could do with his leg, though, so I told him not to worry about it. He actually looked a little relieved. I guess when you have a really interesting job like mercenary work something like waiting on tables must sound awful. Lucia must be an adrenaline junky to fight so much.

He's a lot less likely to snap at me as he was before. Maybe I'll start pushing him a little about his past again. I'll just leave Haru out of it to be safe.

**September 7th - Lucia  
**

Cattleya told me not to worry about work, but it's boring just sitting around in the hotel room. This one's got a TV, but I have yet to find anything that can hold my interest. There was a horror movie on about this guy who went crazy and thought he could hear a voice telling him to kill others. I feel a little like him right now. Mother is practically ready to kill me, I've been inactive so long. I'd rather not travel on my own while my leg is broken, and I can't have it fixed until I've made it back to Demon Card. I have to stay with Cattleya a little longer.

It really is nice of her to let me tag along. If I were her I wouldn't have put nearly as much effort into helping me. Too bad she's Haru's sister.

**September 10th - Elie**

Haru was really excited about having the final Rave. He wanted to go straight to Symphonia, but Sieg told him not to rush (Oh yeah, Sieg showed up). He said Demon Card's been completely inactive for a little while now and we needed to find a town nearby. Actually, he said this:

"It would be best if we could find the nearest town and wait there for the moment. Demon Card hasn't made any moves for too long, I'm worried they may just be waiting for us to walk into a trap."

Then Haru said, "If nothing's going to happen until we do we may as well."

But Sieg looked at him like he was an idiot and said, "I don't think we should rush things. I've seen to it that they can't get Ogre's piece of the Sinclaire, so even if they start moving again they won't be able to accomplish much." (I think they could cause a lot of harm for civilians who happen to be nearby, but I don't know if Sieg finds that important or not. I hope he does.) "Once we find a town you can get the rest I'm _sure_ you need and we can start gathering information to try and find what they're up too. Demon Card doesn't have too many units in this area, but they are in control here. We're bound to find someone with at least a vague idea of what's going on."

Musica and Let agreed with him. He walked with us all day today while we were headed for Scarabeo. I guess that means he's traveling with us now. That's really cool! I feel really safe when Sieg's around, especially now that he isn't trying to kill me!

I wish he hadn't talked everyone into waiting, though. I want to get to go to Symphonia soon though. I want to get my memories back already!

How did Sieg get here so fast anyway?

XXXXX

**STA**: Am I being consistent with that XXXXX thing, or did I use something different last time? Please **leave a review** and let me know.

Sorry I didn't update right away. I've become sidetracked by a Fairy Tail project. I'm making tarot cards! I've only finished coloring 2 so far, they're on DeviantArt if you're curious (though I know you aren't).


	8. Chapter 7

Normally this is where I put up responses to any reviews that were submited before I posted the chapter (or an excuse about not having time do that if I don't feel like it then or-on rare instances-don't have time) but THERE ARE NOW REVIEWS FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!!!

**Chapter 7**

_September 12__th__ 0068  
__Scarabeo_

Cattleya's mad at me. I don't even know what I did. I think I'm starting to care too much about what she thinks.

So what's up with her?

-Lucia

_September 12__th__ 0068_

I think Lucia has some connection to Demon Card. I thought he might be bored after spending so much time in a hotel again, so I took a day off and took him to a park today. It was really nice. We went for a short walk and found a nice shady place to sit and got ice cream. At the point that I realized it felt like a date I sort of bailed on him and made some excuse to run off for a few minutes. I left the park and started running through all the reasons he was off limits in my head (Lucia, if you're reading this I'll have Haru do something awful to you!) when this Demon Card guy passed by. He was exactly what you'd expect from a criminal. He even did that 'kick the little boy who runs by' thing. I thought that only happened in comedies and poorly written stories.

It freaked me out! I ran back to where I'd left Lucia and thanked god he was still there. I told him all about it and he didn't act concerned at all. It was almost like he wanted to meet the guy. If I were a Demon Card member who went over the edge of a cliff I might be eager to reunite with my organization too.

I might be wrong though. He could just be looking for an excuse to see if he can still fight, though his leg still needs a little more time to heal. It might have been that he wanted to put that guy in his place for kicking that little kid, but I need to keep in mind that I'm talking (writing) about **Lucia**.

He and Haru had some sort of clash, right? If he were a member of Demon Card there would be plenty of reason for them to fight. What now?

_September 13__th__ 0068_

I thought about it a lot (I couldn't sleep last night) and I decided it's not too big a deal if Lucia used to be in Demon Card. He's been (relatively) nice to me, and I heard those really minor, low ranking members of Demon Card don't do much along the lines of heinous crime anyway. Lucia's not really an adult yet, that they would have let him into the organization at all amazes me.

I won't push about it. If he didn't tell me he's probably afraid of how I'll react or regrets it (hopefully the second one). Either way, I think it's safe for me to be with him.

Just like I thought it was safe for me to be with him when I told him I was Haru's sister.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Thanks for reviewing MEANIES!

I was going through one of my older fanfics (not the ones I posted on my even older account. I can only handle so much shame). It was horrible! The mood whiplash! One second Vaati's being a dick and the next he's crying cuzz Link called him short! How did that, out of all my slightly better written stories, get to be my most popular? How?


	9. Chapter 8

**E x p e r i m e n t .3173. **- Your name is harder to type than it looks... what about it did you think was funny?

**The gangsta of love **- Honestly? I don't know. Next chapter, probably. If not, the one after that. I've never had a less planned out fanfic before.

**Chapter 8**

_September 14__th__ 0068  
__Scarabeo_

Cattleya's been acting weird. One day she insists on some outing then suddenly won't speak to me, the next she goes catatonic, today she's humming and dancing (poorly). She says she wants to go to that park again. If I didn't know better I'd say she was having pregnancy mood swings. Maybe it's her time of month. I sort of don't want to be around her right now, it's actually creeping me out a little. I told her I couldn't cuzz I wanted to have a doctor check out my leg.

Shit! That means I actually have to go, doesn't it? Dammit…

-Lucia

_September 15__th__ 0068  
__Scarabeo_

A cane! A FUCKING CANE! I have to walk with a cane now! I don't care if it beats crutches and a cast, it's a fucking cane! Maybe burning this stupid journal will cheer me up…

-Lucia

_September 15__th__ 0068_

Lucia's in a really bad mood right now. I just found his journal in the oven (preheating). I haven't spoken with him since last night when he cussed like a sailor about how he had to walk with a cane. I guess the crutches gave some sort of sense of recovering while a cane makes him feel crippled.

This really weird couple was at the bar I work at today, a fairly serious young man and a hot-headed blond girl. The girl drank **a lot** and the boy would try and talk her out of it. She was really noisy. I didn't enjoy serving her at all. I think her name was Juliet, and that the boy's name wasn't a name at all.

I hope Juliet doesn't come back.

_September 16__th__ 0068_

I can't stand that Juliet girl! She got in a bar fight today! What kind of girl gets into a bar fight? Her boyfriend didn't even try to stop her, he just looked the other way!

I want to complain to Lucia, but he's still pouting. I knew he could act childish, but this is just… Maybe I'm being insensitive. He clearly did something that required a lot of athletics. It must be a lot worse to have a bad leg when you used to have some sort of life that revolved around it. I should be more patient.

Maybe I could take him to an amusement park or something. If he has it in him to act so pout like a kid, I bet he could enjoy rides like a kid to. I mean…

Good night.

_September 18__th__ 0068_

My mistake! Her name is Julia! She's… energetic, but she's not (too) mean. And her boyfriend's name is… well I still can't remember it. It's simple, but it's **weird**. They're both nice though. Here's the kicker though, **They know Haru**! I don't think they totally bought it when I said I was his older sister, Julia claimed she'd never even heard of a older sister, but they said they'd bring him to the bar. I'm a little embarrassed to think that he'll be seeing me working at a bar, but I'm so happy I'll get to see him again anyway.

I just happened to overhear how he was getting anxious to leave town! I almost took today off! I could have missed him entirely!

On another note, Lucia's finally settled down after getting his cane. He was sort of hinting (by which I mean stating, since he can't be bothered with dropping hints) that he'd like to go out somewhere again. According to him, it's boring on his own. That's sweet (I think) but I don't want to pass up a chance to meet Haru, and I don't want to bring Lucia to him either. If Lucia would harm me the way he did for being related, what would he do to the actual Haru? How would Haru react?

I'll just have to ask Haru when I see him tomorrow.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster:** Did I make Lucia too crude in this chapter? I was trying not to overdo it, but...

_edit_: I accidentally had Cattleya refer to herself as the younger sibling. It's fixed now (not that anyone cares)


	10. Chapter 9

**E x p e r i m e n t .3173. **- I'm glad to hear that. For a while I thought no one cared (_huddes in a corner and cries_)

**Chapter 9**

_September 19__th__ 0068_

Haru's developed some new facial expressions since he left home. I'd never seen that stupefied one before he saw me today. Apparently, Julia and Let decided not to tell him who he was meeting. He stuttered for a little while before going on about how he was so excited to see me. I couldn't get a word in about how glad I was to see him!

We talked for hours. For the most part. I just asked Haru about his adventures and he told me about all the alarmingly dangerous things he's been up to. I had second thoughts about my decision to let him leave. At one point, he even showed me these massive scars on his chest from a fight with some sort of pumpkin monster. His chest! His once flawless chest! I practically screamed when I saw them, but he just said it was more toned!

I had thought about telling him some of the places I'd seen while looking for him, but the things he'd experienced were so fantastic I completely forgot to mention them. He asked me about some of the things that had happened on the island since he left (not much, really) and grilled me about Shuda. That snake! I thought that story about guys telling all their friends when a girl let them go all the way was just a story! When Haru first started on him I thought "Oh no! Haru wouldn't go out of his way to keep us apart, would he?" but now I'm praying he will!

Haru got to see deserts and ride a train and…. Scratch that. I did those things too. But Haru did so many things I couldn't even keep track! I'll have to bring my diary with me tomorrow and take little notes about what all he did so I can write about his stories. Isn't that sad? I'm going to write about someone else's adventures in my diary.

I just realized, I was so busy listening to Haru tell me all about his adventures I forgot to mention mine! I know I already wrote that, but something **important** happened in my adventures; I met Lucia! I was so looking forward to learning what happened between the two of them too!

He's actually asking me about it right now. I guess I've been acting odd today. It's sweet that he notices. I told (am telling) him that I just made a good friend. And dear God I never thought he'd care enough about my life to ask who. Okay. I'm telling him it's a blond girl who drinks way too much but is fun to hang out with and fights against Demon Card. That isn't a lie.

He doesn't want me to tell her about him. I guess he's definitely a Demon Card member. His quarrel with Haru is probably just a loss he's bitter about, but I'll ask tomorrow anyway.

_September 19__th__ 0068  
__Scarabeo_

(I just found this in Cattleya's bag. I'm praying to whatever god may give a rat's ass about me that she didn't read it. They owe me for all the crap I've had to go through.)

Cattleya stayed at work extra late today. I don't know if it's some sort of financial trouble (which I really never found myself concerned with before coming here) or the fact that I've been just a little upset. She has a tendency to avoid me when I'm in a bad mood. I wish people wouldn't do that.

She was really distracted this morning. She tried to make instant ramen by filling the cup of dehydrated crud with coffee. Now she's all giddy. She'd writing in her stupid diary. That's it. I need to find out what's up.

-Lucia

_September 20__th__ 0068_

Man who turns into gas  
Illusion sword. Two Musicas. One cool, other old.  
Thunder Hammer – endless rain  
Mountain and assassin. How did the ship get under it? Ask Shuda.  
Fell from **how far**? How is Shuda alive?  
Must meet Elie. Also, Sieg. Siege? Zeek?  
Dad and King fought in tower. Tower fell on Dad. Will visit grave.  
Talking Penguin  
Pumpkin Head Man. Worse than it sounds.  
Ogre? Oni? Ogre?  
Pumpkin man scarred brother. Cannot forgive  
Air ships crash too often  
Resistance sounds unruly  
**AVOID LUCIA**

I don't know what to do. I'm renting another hotel room for now. I don't want to act suspicious around Lucia. I **thought** it was nice that he could notice if something was up with me, but that's what I don't want him doing right now.

I asked Haru (I said I'd only heard of him). Lucia isn't just a Demon Card member. Lucia is the leader – the fucking leader – of Demon Card. It's a wonder they haven't converged on me! Are they looking for him? I never realized how much danger I was in.

So yeah… yeah… yeah… I'm in another hotel room… on the other side of town. I left a message in the hotel to be sent up to Lucia saying I had to pull an all-nighter at work. I have twenty-four hours to figure out what to do. Right now, I'm thinking of telling Haru the truth.

What do I do?

_September 20__th__ 0068 still_

I think my heart is going to stop. Lucia was such a dangerous person all along. He could have killed me at any point. I can't go back. I'm going to take a bath. A nice loooooooooooooong bath. That should help me calm down.

_September 20__th__ 0068 still_

I am **not** calm.

_September 20__th__ 0068  
__Scarabeo_

Cattleya left a note saying she's working all night. Is she going to come back in the morning, or will she still have to work during the day? Are bars even open in the morning?

The room has a small kitchen. Maybe I can try and make breakfast for her. I always hated work that kept me up all night. If she's not back it'll just be leftovers. I can make her dinner instead. Twenty four straight hours of work. Even I got breaks sometimes.

Haru's sister, huh? I was surprised by how hard he took me killing Shuda (?) I sure am giving him a reason to want me dead now, aren't I. I bet he's at DC's door waiting for me. If he doesn't have all the Rave stones by now I'd feel like a loser for, well, losing to him.

-Lucia

_September 20__th__ 0068 still_

I'm **freaking out**! It's technically the 21st,isn't it? It's one in the morning. Am I having a panic attack? I wouldn't know. I'm not sure I want to tell Haru. I'm scared to death to go back near Lucia, but I don't want Haru to do anything to him. It's not like he did anything to me before, and I don't think he could defend himself completely with his leg.

I was starting to think of him as a boy friend! If Haru was that uptight about me getting close to one of his friends, how would he feel if he knew I was imagining myself dating his enemy?

Oh my God… I almost ended up having the **leader of Demon Card **as my boy friend.

Did he think of me that way?

Oh my God… oh my God…

_September 21__st__ 0068 _

I'm going to puke. I need sleep. What am I going to do?

No. I need fresh air. I'll go for a walk. That's it. A nice walk in the dark at three in the morning. I don't care if that's just begging to be raped. I'm willing to try anything to clear my head.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Now what? Your guess is as good as mine.


	11. Chapter 10

**The gangsta of love** - Um... I guess so.

**Chapter 10**

_September 21__st__ 0068 again_

Of **course** I'd run into him. Going outside. What was I thinking? Is Lucia on to me, or did he just happen to decide actually go out on his own for once?

I don't know. I'll just go to work. If I'm still unsure, I'll ask Haru if I can stay with him. Lucia wouldn't attack Haru if he can't win, and Haru can't get too injured if Lucia's got a bad leg, so I shouldn't be causing any trouble doing this.

I hope.

_September 22__nd__ 0068  
__Scarabeo_

Cattleya didn't come back for breakfast. After I ate I went outside for a little while. I'm hoping if I use my leg enough without overdoing it, then it will get better. Not that I doubt that Shakuma could fix it when I return. But if, for some reason, I didn't go back – not that there would be any reason.

I wonder what Cattleya would think if she knew I was a member of Demon Card.

I asked her if she was coming home and she said she was on a quick break, and had to get back to work soon. I offered to bring her some of the leftovers from breakfast, but she said she'd get something at work.

I'm gonna go out again. I'm really sick of hanging around this hotel room.

_September 22__nd__ 0068 last one, I promise_

I'm moving in with Haru. He's staying in a hotel for a little while. According to him, they're taking a break and waiting to see if Demon Card will make a move. They might not since their leader is staying in a hotel a block away, but I'm afraid to mention that. IU told him I was going to keep my job. I don't know what to do. I feel stupid for still paying for the room Lucia's in. If I don't return he's going to know something's up, but I-

I don't know. I just don't know. I'm afraid to ask him about it, but I don't want to just **leave**.

Maybe if I can get him into some public place with Haru nearby but not watching. Then if he tries to do anything that could harm me I'll have a bunch of people around to stop him.

I don't **want** to believe he'd do that. He was (relatively) nice the whole time we were together. But there was that time when he found out I was Haru's sister.

_September 23__rd__ 0068  
Scarabeo_

Cattleya hasn't come back yet. Since there isn't any sort of government in this area (thanks to, well, someone) and Demon Card doesn't pay much attention to it (cough) I really have no idea who to ask about her being missing.

I'm gonna go look for her.

-Lucia


	12. Chapter 11

**The gangsta of love - **I guess. I personally want to see him squirm, but I can't think of too good a way to write that so...

**Chapter 11**

_September 25__th__ 0068  
Scarabeo_

I saw Cattleya today-I was starting to worry she was dead. She wouldn't say anything about what had happened and grilled me about Demon Card. She looked really tense. I admitted to being a member, but I didn't give her my position. I said I was in intelligence, so I gathered info but I didn't have a lot of influence. She got all flushed and stuttered a little before asking if I'd agreed to go with her to try and get information on the Rave Master, so I pointed out that I hadn't asked her about Haru since finding out they were related. She said I must have been listening to see if she let anything slip, and I had no way to prove I wasn't doing that. I asked her if she was coming back to the hotel but she said she had to get back to work. I asked if she had a place to stay and she said yes-but she wasn't paying for it so she was continuing to pay for my room. I thanked her since I didn't know what else to do.

She kept glancing over her shoulder. I looked, but couldn't see anything. I didn't follow her. She seemed safe, and she was clearly not happy with me.

So Cattleya's made at me again…but at least she's safe, right?

-Lucia

_September 25__th__ 0068_

I got Haru to wait in an ice cream shop when I saw Lucia walking past it (I had to agree to treat him when he found out I'd been saving up). I figured if I screamed from there Haru would have enough time to go out and get me. Haru'd managed to beat that man made of metal, and his stories since sounded even more impressive, so I wasn't to scared so long as he was around.

Lucia didn't seem the slightest bit suspicious that I knew. Well, not until I started questioning him and he admitted to being in Demon Card, at which point if he was only suspicious than that fall had to have damaged his head. He answer my questions with a varying degree of honesty. He said that he was in Demon Card, and no he hadn't just been recruited as a foot soldier. He lied and told me his job was to gather information. I went along with it and pretended to think he'd only gotten close to me because of Haru-really I think it's because I was the person who kept him from being **too** bored while he was recovering and he had nothing better to do than tag along.

I was a little touched when Lucia asked me if I was going to go back to the hotel. I told him I wasn't but I was paying for his room. I thought he looked guilty, but since this is **Lucia** I'm talking about I must have just imagined it. In between my questions about his involvement in Demon Card and how horrible a person he was (I asked him if he'd killed, he said yes) Lucia would ask me if I wasn't overworked or say he could pay the fee for the room himself so I wouldn't have to work extra hard. God, how can you casually talk about having taken lives while trying to help a girl as if you have a crush on her? Lucia must be some sort of psychopath. A psychopath who was offering to work a part time job rather than run Demon Card so I wouldn't have to work quite as much.

I really need to tell Haru about him, but an increasingly large part of me doesn't want to.

I also asked Lucia just a tiny bit about what he'd been up to, so I didn't sound like a **total** bitch. He said he's mostly been taking short walks to see if it would help his leg. He can't try and kill Haru with a bad leg, can he? Oh, but I suppose anyone would want both their likes to work just fine. I'd hate having to walk with a cane too.

Maybe I can find some time between work and being dragged around by Haru to meet up with him. I have a pretty good I idea of where he'd be walking.

While I'm at it, maybe I could stick my hand in a garbage disposal.

_September 28__th__ 0068  
Scarabeo_

Haru's getting really glum. He was cheerful for the past few days since his sister came back, but all of a sudden she got really into hanging out alone at this one park and gets really uptight if offers to go with her. Musica suggested that she had a boyfriend she was secretly meeting, and Shuda got all up in arms about that. He and Haru are planning to spy on her today. I want to warn her, but I'm also really curious about who she's dating.

Musica's coming over now. He wants to know what I'm doing. I'll tell him I

_September 29__th__ 0068  
Scarabeo_

Musica is such a jerk! He totally stole my diary! That has all my deepest darkest feelings from around when I first came to with amnesia! Musica, you idiot! I'd go whine about it but no one will notice with the fit Cattleya's throwing. She caught Haru sneaking around in some bush behind her and scolded him for a really long time, then completely blew up on Shuda about how he was such a ***** and how he told everyone that they ******. He's off sulking right now, and everyone's afraid to talk to her.

I'd be mad too if… ah… Haru and I got… that far, and then he left for a little while and everyone else knew when he came back.

They're still going to stalk her again. She left right after screaming at them, so they didn't get to see who she was meeting. I want to know too.

_September 29__th__ 0068_

Haru and Shuda were following me! It's a good thing I hadn't actually run into Lucia yet, who knows how long they were at it. I have to be more careful now. I went into mother mode and scolded Haru about how it was wrong to watch people without them knowing and blah blah blah. I've never had a real chance to mother Shuda, so instead I told him off for telling everyone I gave him my virginity. He **told** everyone. He was giving me this "You don't understand, I didn't tell" thing, but how else would they know? That jerk.

I'm gonna go. I have today off, so I'll be spending a lot of time at the park today. I hope I'll run into Lucia this time. I have some things I want to tell him.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: I have _no_ idea where I'm going with this.


	13. Chapter 12

**the gangtsa of love** - Sure, why not? but the only entries are from Lucia, Cattleya, and Elie. Any more and I'd get a little fed up with trying to make it sound more or less like their words.

**Chapter 12**

_September 28__th__ 0068  
Scarabeo_

It's been colder and wetter out that past few days. I guess that just really irritated all the injuries I got from my fall, because my shoulder started really aching around the same time it became too painful to be up walking a lot. I'm back to being stuck in a hotel room. I've spent all of yesterday and today watching the weather broadcast. It's supposed to be nicer out tomorrow, so hopefully I'll be feeling up to a walk then.

God dammit. If that stupid hunk of rock hadn't given out under me I could be leading Demon Card forces into this city right now to burn this stupid hotel.

But Cattleya would be in the hotel still, wouldn't she? Because I'm not there to scare her off. I wouldn't want to burn her. Well, I guess in that scenario I wouldn't care, but in reality I don't.

I wonder if she's working right now? I hope she decides to come back soon.

-Lucia.

_October 9__th__ 0068_

Lucia woke up today. I've been so panicked over the whole event that I haven't written in a few days. He fell back asleep not long after but

_October 9__th__ 0068 (later)_

Oops. Left off in the middle of something. Lucia woke up for a few minutes again. His voice sounded really strained, but he talked to me a little. It was all a little incoherent. I think he was a bit confused about where he was and what was going on. The doctor was saying he has about a 50-50 chance of making it, but now that Lucia's woken up twice he says he'll probably live.

He's on an IV right now, because he got a really nasty cut right in his stomach. The doctor acted fast and managed to stitch it up, but he won't actually be eating anything for a while. He looks like he's really in a lot of pain. It almost feels like when I first found him, only this time I guess I'm a lot more emotionally attached.

Please, God, I know he hasn't been the best person, but let him recover.

_October 11__th__ 0068_

Eight times. The doctors are now confident that he'll live, at least as long as they keep him on support. Lucia only just fell back asleep a few seconds ago but this time he was able to hold a real conversation, albeit a short one. He seemed a little… off in the distance when he spoke.

Here's how it went:

Lucia woke up slowly, like he's been doing, and stared at the ceiling with this really pained look in his eyes for a few minutes before noticing me. Then he said "C…Cat…?"

I just nodded.

"Where…?"

"You're in the hospital." I told him.

"…Hurts."

"I'm not surprised. You're in really bad shape."

"I… fell off a cliff…"

"No. That's not why you're here."

He looked a little confused, then he passed out again. He hasn't managed to stay conscious for long yet, but I don't think I'd be able to either if I were in his condition.

_October 11__th__ 0068  
Scarabeo_

Haru's still sulking. His sister hasn't left the emergency ward yet. She's been in there ever since they took Lucia there and won't leave, even after visiting hours. She lied and said she was a relative so the doctors gave in and let her stay.

I still can't believe her secret boyfriend was Lucia! I knew she'd asked about him a little, but I didn't realize that was why. It was such a shock when Haru and Shuda came back to the hotel all bloody saying that he'd been talking to her. At first I thought it was _there_ blood, but it was only his. Haru's been moping about the fact that Cattleya hid that from him, and won't speak to him now, and Shuda's been sulking about having been dumped for Lucia. They haven't told me much past that, so I don't know why Lucia didn't fight them back when they attacked him.

I went to see Cattleya much. She didn't say a whole lot, but she told me what the doctors had to say about Lucia's condition, and how many times he'd managed to regain consciousness. I asked her if she loved him, and she got all flustered and started talking about all the horrible things he'd done that she knew about instead.

It tried to get her to leave at least for a few minutes to go get something other than hospital food to eat, but she said she wanted to be there whenever he woke up because the last time he'd been injured she'd left him along a lot and he'd complained that it was really boring to just lie in bed with no one to talk too.

So I guess that means Lucia had been really injured before. I wonder how the two of time met in the first place. Cattleya seems so focused on him all the time that I bet she wouldn't notice if I swiped her diary.

_October 12__th__ 0068  
Scarabeo_

I just finished reading everything Cattleya wrote. So Lucia couldn't put up a fight when Haru and Shuda attacked him because his leg was still in really bad shape.

I wonder what Haru would say if he knew his sister had save Lucia's life? He'd probably go right back to being depressed. He's up doing stuff again, but you can tell he still feels down. Musica isn't even trying to tease him about asking me out, and Belnika keeps offering to help him with this or that. Even Sieg and Julia seem to be going out of their way to be nice to him. Which kind of makes me feel rejected, because usually I'm the only person Sieg seems to put any effort into being nice too. Not that I think he can't even get along with his family or friends he might have back where he lives, but I get the feeling that he finds our group a little aggravating.

I need to go back to the hospital and return Cattleya's diary, but visiting hours are over and the nurses there get all in a huff when anyone asked about Lucia because Cattleya forced them to let her stay there.

_October 12__th__ 0068  
_

I wasn't able to find this all yesterday, then Elie (Haru's girlfriend) came in today with my diary and said she was sorry she took it and she promised not to tell anybody what she read. I was thinking about some of the more embarrassing stuff I have in there like how Shuda and I 'bonded' so I said I thought he already told everyone that we did it. Elie told me that he'd been proving that some crystal he had could project people's memories and that one just popped up. That means people **saw** us do it. I felt mortified, but she said they just saw me start undressing. Oh God.

Lucia was awake when she came in. He got all flustered when he saw her and mumbled something about a kiss before looking away. I asked Elie after he'd fallen asleep if she knew what that was about. Apparently he stole a kiss from her once. He and Haru could be a lot alike.

I wonder if he likes Elie too? Maybe he wrote about her. He started hiding his diary, excuse me, journal from me, but I bet he left it out in the open after I stopped staying with him. I asked the hotel to hold his things for me, but I haven't gotten around to getting them yet. I'll have to do that soon.

Lucia's getting a little better. The doctors say it's hard to tell but they think that he'll recover eventually, and he's able to stay conscious for a lot longer now. Time before last he even joked that at least he hadn't lost sight in his other eye this time. It might have had something to do with all the pain killers they decided to put him on, though. That's probably also affecting his ability to stay awake.

_October 15__th__ 0068_

They had to run some tests on Lucia that I absolutely couldn't be there for, so I went and got his things. I dropped his massive sword off in the hotel that Haru and the others had been staying at (I asked the reception there to hold it, I didn't want anyone to see it) and was on my way back to the hospital when Haru came down and begged me to talk with him. I'm still furious that he hurt Lucia like that. Lulu wasn't in any condition to go around terrorizing people anyway. I just said a few choice words to him and left.

It's funny. I was almost too scared to go near Lucia before all this happened, but now I'm afraid to leave his side.

I've been reading his journal. He woke up one time and saw me reading and got really embarrassed. I apologized and told him I'd stop, but I kept reading after he fell asleep again. Some of the stuff in here really bothers me. Not the things about wishing I'd go bald or all the horrible things he said would happen to Haru (he seems to have given up on those after deciding to hide this from me), things like not knowing if it's normal to have someone visit all the time when your injured and having never gotten flowers.

He also referred to someone called 'Mother' like they were **with** us that whole time, and mentions intentions to have told me that he was involved with Demon Card, though not that he was leading. And there's some stuff about being worried about me when I first stopped showing up.

Some of it was really touching. Other parts made me doubt his stability. Elie still comes to check up on me all the time. Next time I get the chance I'll ask her if she knows anything about him that I wasn't told. Maybe she can clear up the whole 'mother' thing for me.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: This is the largest chapter I've written in a while. And so soon after posting the last one. I was really into writing this chapter.

I wasn't sure how to make Haru and Lucia meet.


	14. Chapter 13

.** L u c i i . x-**Thanks. I'll _try_ to keep updating.

**the gansta of love**-Long chapters are something I'm having trouble writing with this story, but I'll try to make them a little larger...

**Chapter 13**

_October 17__th__ 0068_

Lucia's still so doped up on pain killers that you can't hold a long conversation with him. It clearly frustrates him a little, but the doctors actually had to stitch up a wound in his stomach to keep him from dying so there's no way they're taking him off the drug any time soon. It kind of reminds me of when we gave him that herb back when he fell off the cliff. Except that one made him talk more, I suppose.

Elie stopped by this morning and I asked her if she knew anything about 'Mother'. She told me all about the Dark Bring and the Sinclaire and how that was what Lucia had called his on some occasion. From what she said it sounded more like he called it that because it was the mother Dark Bring, not because he thought it was his mom. That, at least, is a relief.

I'm going to start believing that Lucia only did those horrible things because his Sinclaire made him. It sounded like the Dark Bring had that affect while in use. The doctors took away everything on his person before first operating on him so he should be just fine without it. Maybe I'm wrong, but if I am I don't want to know.

_October 20__th__ 0068_

Haru went as far as to come see me in Lucia's room today. I'm still really furious about what he did, even if Lucia was a horrible person, he was beating up someone who couldn't fight back. He beat up my old boyfriend too-not that Lucia and I were a couple.

I'm starting to feel bad about freezing him out, though. Maybe I shouldn't have sought him out. Then Lucia wouldn't have followed me here and gotten hurt.

Oh, but I guess that he would have died when he fell off the cliff, then. Maybe I shouldn't have eavesdropped on the customers where I worked.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: I guess I'm not so diligent about this as I'd like to be. I completely forgot this existed for over a month. I'd say don't kill me, but I don't think enough people read this for it to matter.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_October 30__th__ 0068_

Haru stopped by again today. This time he was wanting to know what I liked so much about Lucia and kept highlighting all the negatives. I told Haru he was only trying to see Lucia in a bad light. He told me I was just trying to see him in a good light. So what if I am? I'm justified one bad boyfriend or two, aren't I? Haru doesn't get to run my life, just like he didn't want me running his.

Lucia woke up while Haru was here, and the two had a death glare match, but at least Haru had the sense not to attack someone on support in a hospital. Lucia, on the other hand, I think just couldn't get up to attack. I had to ask Haru to leave without saying anything like "come back when he's asleep" or "I'll go see you later."

Lucia went back to being sort of drowsy once Haru was gone. He said a few things about how he couldn't stand Haru, but his coherency went in and out so I only got scraps of why. He settled back down not to long after that and fell back asleep.

I need a bath. Maybe while I'm off doing that I can get him some flowers. He can't have chocolates right now. There's no where around where I could pick them, so I'll have to find a flower shop somewhere.

_November 1st 0068_

Haru talked me into going to the park (not the one he nearly killed Lucia at) and talking with him. After a really long debate we've decided to split up. I don't want him in harm's way and he doesn't want me near Lucia, but neither of us seems to plan on granting the other's wish. We both gave up when he pointed out he isn't dead (yet) and I pointed out that Lucia would have too many lasting injuries to do much harm.

I didn't tell Lucia where I had been when he asked (I'd call it stalker-ish that he notices when I'm gone except that I practically live in the room with him) but I gave him a sort of a sales pitch on Garage Island and how it would be a nice, quiet, completely oblivious to the rest of the world place where he could live. He… doesn't need to know that that's where Haru's from. He doesn't need to know Haru plans on going back there.

_November 7__th__ 0068_

Haru's leaving town soon. Shuda stopped by the hospital and convinced them to give him Lucia's things. They took the dark bring. They said they're going to go take care of Demon Card before Lucia can recover. I'm not quite sure how I'm going to explain that one to Lucia. Maybe right after he takes his pain killers.

So it turns out someone from Demon Card knew he was here, because when I asked today about paying for his treatment they said it was covered. It seems to me like he could be getting better treatment in some Demon Card run facility, but I could be wrong. Or they may be waiting for him to be healthy enough to move, or any number of things.

I leaned over to (_November 8__th__ 0068_) make sure the plug to the life support was still in (it stopped making noise) and Lucia kissed me! That little snake!

He tasted kinda nice…

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: There are many reasons for the tardieness of this. The first is that I've just been updating this slowly for a while. The second is that I had to write 80 pages (95 if you include the write ups) for creative writing. The third is that writing 95 pages in a short period of time gave me carpal tunnel. I have splints on my wrists as I type this... yeah... that's kind of not cool.

Have a nice summer. We're moving again, but this time we actually have a place to move into in advance so I should only be completely out for a couple weeks.


	16. Chapter 15

**The gangsta of love **- thank god! I was worried it would come off as cheesy.

**Chapter 15**

_November 13__th__ 0068_

I'm writing this from work. My boss was surprised to see me again, he'd thought I'd died, I'd been gone so long without any word. I explained the situation to him and begged a little and got my job back. I'm a long ways from home and it'll be a while before Lucia's recovered enough, so I'm saving up to return to Garage. Haru said they could drop me off somewhere closer, but the offer was for me alone.

Lucia and I talked about it for a little while. He's going to recover, but between his leg, eye, and whatever doesn't _fully_ recover from this he'll probably never be able to return to Demon Card-which is a good thing! No matter how upset that makes him, it's a good thing. Because of his, er, history with the organization anyway, there isn't much he can do around here. It's a miracle a Demon Card member hasn't found him yet, and if we're in an unoccupied area then he may be recognized by the resistance or government or something else.

So I told him about Garage. Were better to hide from the war than an island that only barely knows it's taking place? Sure, taking him home, where Haru will eventually return, may not be the brightest of ideas. I got a number to call Musica with and let him know about the plan. He didn't seem too pleased, but he said he'd find some way to break the news to Haru gently so we don't have a repeat of that horrible incident.

Of course, it also took a lot of coaxing on my part to get Lucia to agree to come with me to _Haru's_ home town. He wasn't too keen on the idea until I finally got through to him on just how secluded it is.

I've been looking into transportation and pestering the doctors about Lucia's recovery time. Given that I need to rent a place now, It'll be a little longer than I'd like before we can leave, but that's alright. You aren't supposed to rush relationships. This'll give us more time before we get too serious.

Hopefully my new boyfriend will be better at keeping my love life secret.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Yes, I made all three of you bothering to read this wait 47 days for 6 paragraphs. Between carpal tunnel, the chaos of moving, and my ever dwindling intrest in this story I figured it best to end this before I abandon it. Maybe I'll do a oneshot later about some time with Lucia and Haru stuck living together on Garage. I can already see how I'd start it: The devil had a bad limp in his right leg. The first paragraph would be from Haru's perspective.

Now I can _finally _get to work on something else.


End file.
